Happy New Year
by sophie.clueless
Summary: AU. Ana is stuck in DC during New Year's Eve. Missing her family, she goes to her office's party to try and have fun, and it's there where she'll have a one of a kind encounter with her boss, Christian Grey. Rated M for plenty of smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! After the nasty comments and PMs, I had a hard problem thinking about writing again which was why I had taken my stories down. I figured there would be no use for them being on the site if I couldn't even write again, but after the incredible amount of positive responses I got from so many people I decided to take some time off to think, and now I think I'm ready to keep up with my stories and sharing them with all the people who would like to read them!**

 **Thank you so much to all the wonderful people who left positive comments and sent me PMs! I honestly cannot thank you enough!**

 **Now about the story, after talking with several people (especial thanks to SdaisyS, sbearit and cokebear9903!) I have decided to continue my stories, but they will be _mine_ which means that if you don't like it I won't feel bad about it. I can't please everybody and I don't want to. We are all different and we like different things and that's great! If you were drawn into the story but get to a point when you are not anymore you are free to leave, no strings attached and I'll wish you well and a future filled with stories you love!**

 **However, if you don't like what I write and want for me to change everything I suggest you go and search in between the over three thousand fanfictions out there. Or write your own! But I won't change what i want to say simply because _you_ don't like it. This is my story and I post it on this site hoping other people will find it entertaining, not to get hate.**

 **Also, college started again for me so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update. That's another thing, I do this for FUN and I charge nothing so I can't be writing all day to please the people who want another chapter NOW. I appreciate your liking of the story, but I'm not a writing machine and I will ignore nasty and demanding messages on that regard too.**

 **I love constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to say something! Hate, however, will be deleted immediately.**

 **(For those of you who just got here, I had two stories posted but I started getting comments and PMs saying I was a "dumb bitch" and a shitty writer and should stop writing. Those things really got to me, because this was the first time I ever had had the courage to write and post my stories and I had taken them off the site. After talking with some really amazing people I decided to continue.)**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

Today was a crappy day.

Not that that means anything, for the last three months every single day of my life had been crappy so I figured I should have been used to it by now. Crappy job with a crappy boss and crappy over hours. To top it all, crappy car and shitty love life.

Why is this day any different? Well it's New Year's Eve, and instead of spending it with my family or friends I'm at a work party sipping a bland Martini in ridiculously high black heels and a tight, red dress that leaves little to the imagination. I look pretty much exactly the same as the rest of the women on this party, with the one difference that they are all much happier than I am, dancing and drinking without a care in the world. My best friend and co-worker Kate is gone with her family for holidays, like I was supposed to be doing before there was a snowstorm in DC and all flights were cancelled. So it's just me now.

I came to the party so I wouldn't be alone on my rented apartment watching New Year's specials on the news and feeling sorry for myself. My year had been crappy, so why not start it on a good note and have some fun?

It turned out, I was just changing one thing for the other. Instead of feeling miserable on my apartment, I was feeling miserable at a party, and even worse, at a party in our office which could even qualify as working in New Year's Eve. I might as well have stayed home, at least there I could be wearing slippers instead of these toe killers that pass off as shoes.

As a matter of fact I was about to do just that, go home, put on some slippers and wrap myself in a war blanket in front of the TV when I heard a deep voice right at my side.

"Waiting for the New Year?"

I tore my gaze from the dancing people glowing in multicolored lights with a few sharp words on my tongue, when I caught sight of who it was that had just talked.

Christian Grey, my boss.

Worse, he wasn't even my boss; he was my boss' boss. The owner of the entire freaking magazine I was an assistant for. And here I was, just a tad drunk and angry which was the worst combination possible considering how alcohol made my tongue go loose and I could end up bad mouthing my boss' boss.

"Sure." I said as politely as I could while I discretely checked him out. Christian Grey tends to stay mostly in his office during work hours, but when he ventures into our department a few times a week, it's always an occasion to remember.

The guy was hot, not only did he have money and was good looking, but he was also one of those people with a strong presence that made you want to listen to. I had spoken with him most of the times he visited us since he was always informing himself with Jack Hyde, my boss and so it was impossible not to cross our paths. All of those short conversations we had shared had been basically me, staring at him and trying not to say something dumb. The problem about the guy was, he was nice. He wasn't the sort of person to demand things or ignore people beneath him. He actually took the time and effort to get to know the people that worked for him, and that made him even harder to resist.

Today was no exception. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt but instead of the perfectly tailored suit he always carried without a wrinkle to be seen, today he was wearing no tie and no jacket. He even had a few buttons undone, revealing a glorious sight of well-toned chest.

"You don't look too happy about it." Startled, I looked up from his chest and to his face. He was looking at me intently, and based on the heart-stopping grin he had, I could tell he knew I had been looking at him.

Crap. Could this day get any worse?

"No, I just-" I struggled to say something that wouldn't make me look like a complete idiot. I might have been drooling about him just a few seconds ago, but I was a proud person and I wouldn't let him see how affected I had been by him. "I miss my family, that's all." When he didn't say anything I continued on a nervous habit of trying to fill in the silence. "I was going to visit them for New Year's Eve since I had to work on Christmas, but because of the snow all flights were cancelled."

I fixated my eyes on the dancers, appearing to be very interested in the party just a few feet away from me as I waited for him to leave and do something else. But he stayed by my side.

"I'm sorry to hear that." When I looked up, all traces of a smile were gone and he seemed honestly sorry for me. "I can see why this party would bore you." He added.

Considering how this was _his party_ I tried rapidly to say how it wasn't boring at all but he shrugged it off.

"You know," he said, a teasing tone slipped into his voice. "I might have something that could cheer you up."

When I raised my eyebrow he just laughed and offered me his hand. I tried to decide whether this was a smart thing to do. What did he mean exactly by "cheer me up"? But as I looked around I saw that nobody was paying attention to us, so I reluctantly took his hand and he directed us to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked after the doors closed. I was a little worried, if I was being honest by getting into an elevator with him. Not because I thought he might make a move on me or anything, but what if someone in the party did see us and assumed the worst? Add that to the list of crappy things to happen to me this year; everybody thinking I banged Christian Grey.

But instead of answering me, he just winked. "It's a surprise." And despite my uneasiness, his smile made me relax, even if just a little and I found myself smiling with him.

When the elevator stopped and the doors went open we stepped outside. We were on the highest floor as far as I could tell, but when I went to take a step forward, he reached out and stopped me.

"Wait," he caught my arm and took something out of his pocket. Was that a… tie? "It's top secret, I'm afraid I'm going to have to blindfold you."

Maybe it as the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that I was alone with Christian Grey asking to blindfold me but the next words that came out of my mouth were something I would never say in the office.

"Are you fucking serious?" And to my surprise, he laughed.

"Yes, very." He said it with a smile, but then he grew serious and stepped closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body on my back, the silkiness of his shirt against my skin. "Do you trust me, Ana?"

I told myself it was just the alcohol that made me nod yes, but I couldn't ignore the trill that went through me as he gently tied the gray tie over my eyes. Completely deprived of sight it was as if I could feel him even closer, his breath on my neck, his hand on my waist. Even the rapid beat of my own heart.

He put his other hand on my shoulder and started guiding me forward. I was starting to think it was all just a joke. Maybe somebody had put him up to it? I had seen a few pranks in the office, even taken part on some of them, but I had never seen Christian Grey participate in any of them… although there was always a first time for everything.

He left my side for a moment to open a door, if my ears weren't fooling me and then he was back, silently guiding me forward. There he turned me to my left and we walked a few steps more before we stopped.

"You can take it off now." And so I did.

The view took my breath away. It was DC but unlike anything I had ever seen before. We were in his office where he had huge windows from floor to ceiling that gave way to the city before us. We were so high up that I could barely see the street of our building, but I could see all the buildings and houses for a mile or so, all beautiful in the snow-covered night.

It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

"My God, with views like this no wonder you never leave your office." I laughed but then stiffened, wondering whether I had over stepped my boundaries. I relaxed when I heard him chuckle at my side.

"I thought you might like it."

We stood like that for what felt like hours, watching the snow fall and the buildings alight with people celebrating inside. It was closer to midnight now, and the party downstairs was getting louder.

"I should probably go." I said, but I didn't finish the words before his mouth was on mine. I hadn't even heard him getting so close, and for a moment I let myself get lost in the kiss, in him. He was soft, at first. Just our lips touching and parting but then he was rough, his hand went to my waist and the other to the back of my neck, arching my face toward him. I gasped in his mouth when one of his fingers trailed a path down my waist and to my butt and his kiss became more aggressive, his tongue sweeping through mine as if he couldn't get enough.

I tangled my fingers in his silky hair and, on instinct, lifted a leg and hooked it around his waist. He grabbed my knee with the hand that was on my butt and opened my legs wider and pressed me against him. Feeling him so hot and hard against me sent a trill down my spine, but also a warning: this was getting out a hand, and I broke the kiss stepping away from him, not trusting myself being so close to him.

"What- what if somebody sees us?" That was probably the stupidest thing I had said that day. Not something like "You're my boss." Or "This can't happen!" but no, apparently privacy was all that I had in mind at that moment. Genius, Ana. Although to be fair the building was too high for someone from another office to see us through his huge windows, but what if someone from the party came up here?

"No problem," he grinned and took a control from his desk. As he pointed it to a corner of his room, I watched marvelled how the windows that gave way to the hall went black, while the window to the city remained clear.

He shrugged, that ridiculously seductive smile still on his lips. "Nobody can see us now."

"Sir, I-"

"No, please Ana." He laughed, though the sound was a bit awkward now that I had called him Sir. "Just call me Christian."

"Christian, alright it's just that… You are my boss. Not even my boss but my boss' boss, you are the owner of this entire building and I wouldn't want to get into any kind of trouble."

"Ana," he came by my side and kissed me again, softer this time. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, it's just that… we are both alone tonight so I figured why not have some fun together?"

The idea _did_ sound better than spending the night crying alone, but he was my boss, how could I do this and not die from embarrassment?

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we can do it another way." I was confused, until he took the tie from my hands and lifted it, a mischievous smile on his face that made my heart beat faster at the idea. But it were his eyes, so dark and full with the desire that made me smile and took the tie from him, tying it around my head and covering my eyes.

Without a word, he was kissing me again. It wasn't rough, but it wasn't gentle either. I think he was trying for me to get used to the idea of being blindfolded, and it worked as I relaxed and let my hands travel across his chest, opening a few buttons on the way down. He went to the zipper on my back and opened it, exposing my skin to the air.

His hands travelled up my spine, his soft fingers leaving a fiery trace up my skin until both of his hands were cupping my face and he titled it upward to kiss me gently, his warm lips barely a whisper over mine as his tongue darted in and out of my mouth until I moaned and his mouth crushed mine, his tongue now dancing in and out of my mouth leaving me gasping for breath.

I clutched the fabric of his shirt harder between my hands and worked fast on the buttons, revealing his hard chest. After some fumbling, since I couldn't exactly be very efficient with his mouth and mine and blindfolded, I opened his shirt and pushed it away from him, his hands momentarily leaving my face to get rid of the fabric and then he was back.

I played with the skin of his chest, marvelling at how firm and strong it felt underneath my fingers. I trailed a path down to his pants were I opened the button and slipped a hand inside, taking hold of his already hard member. Fuck he was big.

He groaned into my mouth and took my hand away. I gasped as he pushed us against his desk and sat me there, one hand grabbing my waist and the other on my knee wrapping my legs around his waist and rubbing himself on my core.

He was gentle at first, and I could barely feel him through the fabrics between us, but then he lifted my knee higher and positioned himself just right so that the tip of his penis was rubbing against my clit in deliciously slow and seductive strokes. I grabbed his shoulder for support and sucked on his neck, not even caring about leaving a hicky mark there. Without my sight to guide me it was strange, but at the same time it was as if I could feel everything stronger. Each stroke of his hard length against me sent a shock of pleasure through me, so warm and strong that made me gasp with each trust.

I couldn't get enough of this, I lowered my hand to grab his butt and rub him harder against me, not wanting the pleasure to stop.

"God Ana." He muttered, his voice husky with desire as he kept humping me, his mouth now kissing my neck.

Without a warning he pulled his hips away and I almost groaned in desperation before I felt his fingers on my underwear and I stilled. He played with the hem on my hip, then, slowly, his fingers caressed my pelvis and down to my clit were he rubbed his thumb hard against me.

I moaned, or yelled I didn't really care and he laughed out loud. His thumb kept up with his delicious rhythm as his other finger slipped inside my panties and into me.

"You are so fucking wet." He grunted and pulled away again. I almost whimpered at the loss of him and his fingers when I felt him pull up my dress from my waist and up my head then tossing it somewhere on the floor. My panties were gone next.

I heard the distinctive sound of a condom being opened and I could almost squeal in excitement, my previous reservations gone with just a few touches. I tried to take the tie off my eyes but he grabbed my hand, leaving it in its place.

"Not yet." He whispered in my ear as he took my other hand and laid me down on his desk, both of my arms pinned firmly up my head by one of his hands while the other grabbed my leg and opened it wider. I could feel him close in between my thighs and the anticipation was killing me.

"C'mon!" I complained trying to bring my hips closer to him and away from the desk but he again pinned me in place.

"Patience." He admonished though I could hear the smile in his word. I didn't want to be patient, I wanted to feel him again against me and inside me or I'd go mad.

I felt the tip of his dick play on my entrance, teasing me with a light movement before it was gone and he rubbed the length of him against my clit making my gasp in surprise and delight at just how long he was.

"Oh God." I groaned as he rubbed himself again me, impossibly slow up and down sending jolts of pleasure down my legs and belly. I accompanied the movement with my hips until we established a rhythm and I could feel the tension growing inside of me. Dry humping… well not so dry anymore but still, it felt good, but I wanted to feel him inside me.

Christian kept sliding his long cock against my soft folds as he lowered himself to my chest and took a nipple into his mouth. I squirmed against the hold on my hands, feeling everything and being incapable of doing something about it was frustrating… but strangely hot. Just knowing that he could surprise me at any moment with a new and fantastic sensation made me ecstatic. But the feel of his mouth licking my nipples and his hard dick against me was driving me over the edge.

"Christian, please." I moaned and pushed up my hips up to try and get what I wanted but all I did was make the feeling even stronger. It was getting almost painful know, so many of my senses were assaulted with pleasure that it was as if my body couldn't take it.

Christian laughed. "Is this was you want?" he said trusting hard against my clit in a way that made my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"I want you inside me." I complained trying to lift my hips again but all he ever did was take his tongue to my other nipple, licking and sucking until it was hard and I had to bite my lips to keep myself from moaning.

I thought he was going to keep teasing me forever, never letting me get my release until his tongue suddenly left my breast and his hand released my wrists to grab my knees and yank my butt closer to him and away from the desk.

He touched my entrance with the tip of his dick.

"How badly do you want me?" He teased, and man at that point I was so fucking horny I was ready to beg.

"Oh for the love of God, would you just fuck me?!"

And he did.

He slid into me in one quick thrust that left me breathless.

"SHIT!" I screamed, forgetting about the party going downstairs and people hearing us. He was even thicker than I had thought, and he expanded my walls in the most blissful way.

"Fuck Ana," he breathed out, his hand on my hip and his thumb absently making swirls on my hip bone. "You are so fucking thight."

He eased himself out slowly only to trust back again, this time going as deep as he could and smacked his hips against mine.

I strangely missed the hold on my wrists, so I grabbed the edge of his wooden desk, leaving my arms up my head as he trusted in and out of my. The feeling of his thick dick sliding inside me was a pleasure I never wanted to end. His trusts were slow, but with each I could feel the tension inside of me growing and tightening, waiting to be released.

When his had left my butt and his thumb began to massage my clit again I almost lost it. It was too much, the feeling of him inside me and the pulses of hot pleasure coming from his work on my clit. I was going to cum.

"Faster." I demanded and he obeyed, his big cock ravaging me at a more rapid pace that made me smile with ecstasy.

"I'm so close." I moaned. "Harder." His hand grabbed my knee again and bended it upward, wrapping it around his waist as he grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into my skin and his dick thrusting so hard inside me that the desk moved from the floor. He kept thrusting in and out so hard I figured it should have hurt me, but the pleasure he was giving me was overruling all the possible pain. With each deep thrust that he gave, the tension inside of me grew until I couldn't take it anymore.

Without thinking I took my hand from the edge of the desk and massaged my clit hard accompanying the rhythm of his trust. My orgasm only took one more move of his hip for it push me over the edge.

Warmth exploded around me as my orgasm hit me, and I screamed his name. Christian sped up his thrusts until he clamped his hands on my ass and moaned, his penis trembling and then relaxing inside me as he laid on top of me.

We stayed like that for a while, both catching up our breaths.

"You," he said kissing my stomach reverently, "are beautiful." In a moment he stood up again and his fullness was gone with him. When I sat up on the desk his hands were on my waist in a second, his mouth kissing me softly the next. He kissed my cheek, my neck, my earlobe and down, past my chest, my breasts and my belly, until his mouth was at my entrance.

He kissed the inside of my thigh, his short stubble scratching against my skin as he again opened my legs.

"I have wanted to do this since the moment I saw you." He murmured. His words confused me but that confusion didn't last long as soon as I felt his tongue opening my folds.

"Christian!" I gasped and took a handful of his silky hair. His tongue was doing wonders on my tender skin. I was still so sensitive from just moments ago that the faintest touch of his tongue felt like the most exquisite feeling in the world. He licked and sucked on my clit until I was tugging his hair in a painful grip.

"Do you want me inside of you again?"

"Yes!" I screamed but maybe not again on the desk like this. Why not changing it up a bit? "Wait-" I said and he pulled back instantly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Concerned tinged his voice and I almost laughed out loud. If he thought I wanted him to stop he had another thing coming.

"No, I want you. Just… not on your desk."

His fingers worked on the knot of the tie on my eyes and soon it was down, revealing a really flushed and confused Christian Grey. I would have said it was impossible for this man to be any sexier, but the sight of him sweaty and naked was surprisingly arousing.

Without the blindfold I could see what I had been missing. The room looked darker now as midnight approached and I took in as many details as I could. Christian, my boss, completely naked and his penis already growing hard again, standing in front of me.

Pretending to be much more confident than I actually felt, I smiled up at him as I stood up still on my heels and turned around, elbows against his desk and ass propped up. From behind me came a chuckle.

"Is that so?" He laughed, his fingers boldly opening my folds and entering me, making circles inside that made my legs feel like rubber.

"I have a better idea." He was gone in an instant and instead he took my hand in his as he led me away from the desk, taking me toward the large window with the stunning view of the city. "You spent so long with that blindfold," he said his hands pushing my legs further apart, leaving me to lay my hands against the glass for support. "You deserve the view."

The glass under my palms was cold but it warmed up with every second that I touched it. However, it was not the cold I was worried about, more like the height, and the fact that we were so exposed to any outsider that might glance up.

I felt him positioning behind me, his hands travelling down my sides as he kissed my back until his hands came to rest on my hips, grabbing me from behind.

"Aren't you worried someone could see us?" I asked and bit my lip, admittedly it did made the whole thing feel dangerous and a little sexy, but what if someone taped us of something?

"Don't worry, no one can see us up here. I made sure of it when I built this office." His words were meant to be comforting but I felt a tight knot settling on my stomach as I wondered just how many women he must have brought up here and done the same things to them as he was doing to me. It's not like I thought he was in love with me or something dumb like that, I was well aware this was a one night thin, but for some stupid reason the idea of him with another woman drove me mad with jealousy.

 _You are so stupid Ana._

Maybe I should just leave right now. Call it a night and get out of here before the stupid sex hormones did more damage to my brain, but I was frozen in place once his fingers found my clit and started rubbing circles. His other hand angled my hips upward, exposing myself to him.

This time there was no teasing or gentleness as he entered me in one swift motion. He groaned at the feel of us and that made my walls clamp down harder against him, which took another groan from him. He kissed my back and pushed his thumb harder against my clit making me scream.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted you here." He moaned and plunged his big dick into me. I braced myself against the window; the city now seemed even more beautiful somehow.

He had no mercy on me. My tender flesh was so sensitive I could feel my orgasm building up with every rock of our bodies.

Feeling him slamming against me fast and his cock being so impossibly hard on me forced me to grunt my hips against his. The thumb on my clit fell into the rhythm of his thrusts increasing the pleasure by a tenthfold. Maybe nobody could really see us, but the idea of being caught was still an incredible turn on.

Downstairs the party was growing louder to the point where we could hear their collective voices doing the countdown.

New Year was coming close, and so was my second orgasm.

I slammed my hips against him, trying to make him force the orgasm that was so close from overcoming me. His response? He took my hands in his and slammed us both against the glass, his thrusts now forcing me against the cold window. The mix of so many different sensations; the frozen city below us, his hot body pressed and slick against me, his hard penis sliding with shameless easiness on my wet interior and his warm breath against my back murmuring "Shit" and "Fuck" over and over again was what drove me into my second orgasm, not as strong as the first but fucking fantastic nonetheless. I milked him with my body, pressing him harder than ever as I screamed and he rode my orgasm with every movement he made inside me, making it last longer than I thought possible until his whole body trembled behind me and he went lax, hugging me on the waist.

"Happy New Year Ana."

We stood like that for a moment, before the sounds of the party exploding downstairs brought us back to reality. His phone began to ring and he excused himself as he went into his private bathroom.

Once he was gone I was no longer sure of what I was doing in that room. Should I stay naked as I was or leave? Wait for him to come out and… mmm I don't know, thank him?

But then the words he said about not being seen came to my memory and I realized just how dumb I was being. He probably brought every girl from all offices up here. I was no different and I didn't want to ruin my good mood by dwelling on that or waiting for him to kick me out of here. So I dressed as quickly as possible, brushed my hair with my fingers as best as I could so it wouldn't scream SEX and quietly left the office.

I would have to get back to work in two days, but that didn't mean I would see him again. Maybe we would cross ways down the hall and he would ignore me, or he would say hi to me as if nothing had ever happened.

No matter what, I promised to myself I wouldn't get too caught up about it. It was a one night thing and it was over. Time to move on with my life.

I walked down the halls and to the elevator, my heart still beating fast from just moments ago. When the doors opened I saw that the party had now gotten into the other offices and halls, everybody celebrating, dancing and drinking. I could probably have walked with my underwear on my head and nobody would have noticed the difference.

Without waiting a moment, I went to the front and got my coat. I was already tired and was really looking forward to getting home and as far away from him as possible.

As I walked to the entrance I thought I heard someone from the crowd calling my name, perhaps someone from the office who wanted to wish me a happy new year? But as I looked back all I saw were strangers.

Stepping outside I thanked Carl, the doorman, and wished him and his family a Happy New Year as he called for a cab. As soon as the yellow taxi was on the street I tugged my coat closer to myself and jumped to the snow covered street, not the most pleasant thing to do on a short dress and heels. I opened the door and sat, thanking the warmness inside and told the driver where to go.

"Ana!" This time it was clear as crystal. I turned around just as the cab started to drive down the street at Christian, fully dressed and looking at me with a an expression I could not place. He looked… pained. So I checked my purse and everything I had to make sure I hadn't taken something from his office by mistake, why else would he run after the taxi for me? But there was nothing here that wasn't mine, and I was left to watch him looking at me driving away on the cold night.

 **What did you guys think? Also, thank you for reading this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here it is, the second chapter of Happy New Year! I'll leave a little author's note at the end to clarify a few issues.**

 **Also, does anybody here use Wattpad too? I just opened up an account and was curious! If you are and would like for me to follow you, just leave your name on the comments, or you can follow me (Sophie-Clueless) and I'll follow back! Also, if you have any suggestions about stories you like I'll appreciate it, I literally created the account an hour ago and can't wait to read new stories!**

The cab left me on the entrance of my building. I absent mindedly thanked the driver and payed him before I grabbed my purse and ran to the clear glass doors, trying to keep the cold that had seeped into my body as the cold snow, that was now up to nearly my knees, froze my body.

But there was another sort of cold that I couldn't seem to shake off, not even when I had entered the warm hallways of my apartment building and to the safe confines of my small rented place. I tried to turn the light on but the power was out. Typical.

Christian's face as the cab drove away and he stood on the street, ankles deep in snow as he watched me go was frozen into my memory. It felt as if I should have done something. As if my leaving him behind had been wrong of me, but that was ridiculous.

Christian grey was the owner of our magazine and who knows of how many other companies. He was a multi-billionaire, used to getting what he wanted and whoever he wanted. I had been just a fling, a nice way to welcome the New Year that he would surely forget the next day when he would take another girl, surely prettier and maybe even richer up to his office or home.

I ignored the stab of jealousy as best as I could as I hammered those images into my brain. I couldn't be stupid enough as to believe I meant something to Christian, who the hell was I to mean something to someone like him?

I was nothing, and what had happened between us was also nothing. It was better if I just accepted it and moved on. For God's sake! It's not as if this had been my first one-night stand! I had done this before and I had never felt this way. I told myself it was just because he was my boss and the idea of seeing him again might be awkward. Every other insignificant fling I had had before had been with people I was sure never to see again, but Christian was my boss and someone I saw at work regularly.

I huffed as I took my coat off and threw it against the couch in frustration. I guess my mind would just have to get used to the fact that I would see my boss, who I had also fucked, at work and that was it. Nothing else, nothing more.

As I sat on the couch dressed exactly as I had left I couldn't help but feel differently, and not in a "New Year" way kind of different when I swore to myself I would stay in shape, stop eating so many carbs or look for a better job. Usually on the first day of each New Year I felt as if everything was possible. A new beginning, a fresh start when I could leave everything behind and start over. Of course, I never did any of that but it was a welcome feeling.

That night however, instead of feeling like I'd won something I felt as if I'd lost. Looking around, my small one bedroom apartment felt claustrophobic. The white tiles on the floor looked dirtier somehow, as if they hand' been cleaned for decades, the kitchen with the outdated fridge and stove looked as if they belonged to a horror movie rather than my place. The old sink with the plates from the day before was probably the saddest view. I had been living here for about two years now, considering how this as the only place I could afford in DC, and I had been happy back then. Despite my money problems I had always managed to be happy with what I got. Sure, my job was crappy, but something better might come along, right? All my life I was sure that, if I waited for the right time everything would work out, and until then I should just settle for what I had.

It turned out, I was tired of waiting.

What good could it be to wait for something to happen to you? How was that going to change anything? If I wanted something, a better job, a better life I had to go and find it, not wait for it to be magically given to me.

The thing was, what could I do? Looking around the dark room my mood deflated again. After a life of waiting for destiny to happen, I had no idea of how to go and find it.

Frustrated I stood up, my body now starting to feel a little sore and reminding me again of that person I did not want to think about, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. If I wanted to move forward I couldn't remained fixated on the past.

I needed a change, but what?

The computer was out of the question with the lights out so I took the phone from my purse to search through the internet only to find that the battery had died.

Great. I tossed it to the couch next to my coat where it laid uselessly. I would have to charge it whenever the power came back to see if I had any calls from my family and Kate.

Lost and confused, I figured the best thing I could do then would be to take a shower. At least I could take the smell and sweat off of me. At least that would be a start to leave everything behind me.

Going to the bedroom, I took off my dress and left it next to the other clothes I had to wash. In the bathroom I lighted up some candles I had bought once when I thought it would be cool to take a bath at candle light once I was living alone, only to realize that this apartment only had a shower and no tub.

God, could I get any more pathetic?

I stepped into the shower and started rubbing off my skin with my sponge and soap, as if with every stroke I was one step closer to being free of the bad luck and decisions that had accompanied me for the last two years. I had never actually used the candles, and as I looked around the once familiar bathroom, dark expect for the orange glow of the small candles lighted, it seemed as if the place was entirely different from what I had ever known, and it made me feel as if I was already doing something to change up my boring life.

After the shower I went to my bedroom and, on a silly whim, chose to wear my finest lingerie; a pair of black lace and silk panties with little flowers embroidered on the hem, with a bra to match. It was the most expensive thing I owned and it had been Kate's gift for my birthday, jokingly assuring me that that underwear would "catch any dick on sight" problem was, I hardly ever used it except for today. I knew I wasn't going to do anything, but why shouldn't I feel sexy for once? Why shouldn't I dress to make myself feel better and not to please someone else like my idiotic boss Jack Hyde, who wouldn't let any woman in the office wear pants because it was "unlady-like". Dick.

Dressed in nothing but my silky lingerie I went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water before I went to bed when something caught my eye. A silhouette was moving in the dark.

Someone had broken into my apartment.

Panicked I jumped to the kitchen counter where I kept my knifes and was ready to scream, knife pointed to the man when he put his hands up and spoke, his unmistakable deep voice halting me in my spot.

"Wait! It's me, Christian!" He stepped into the shaft of moonlight that entered through the window and I saw him again, dressed exactly as he was when I last saw him on the street, an alarmed expression on his face.

The terror in me was slowly being replaced by something else, something I wouldn't give time enough to settle over me, so I let the wariness take its place.

"Christian? What the fuck are you doing inside my apartment?!" Knife still up and pointed to his chest, he kept his hands up and swallowed. His eyes quickly drifted to my body, and I suddenly realized just how undressed I was, before he sobered up and looked back into my face. There, unmistakable in his eyes, was lust and even though I swore to myself I would get him out of my mind, that stupid heated gaze he was giving me was making heat pool in my belly.

"I'm sorry," he said and he really did look like was. He was keeping his distance and that was something I appreciated, even though he was Christian and not a creepy stranger, I wasn't entirely comfortable in having found him in my apartment without my permission. "I saw that the door was open and was worried something might have happened… but I shouldn't have come inside, I realize that now. I think I'm still drunk." He shook his head and blinked as if trying to get some sense into him.

He didn't make any sense, for starters what the hell was he doing here?

"What? How the hell do you even know where I live? And what are you even doing here?" The arm holding the knife was getting tired, but I wasn't about to put it down just yet. Drunk or not I might have to kick him out of here.

"You told me." He said, taking a step towards me which caused for me to instinctively lift my knife up, and he stilled an apologetic expression crossing his face as he took a step back. "When you had started at the magazine, I think it was a week or so, you told me you had been looking for an apartment and found this across the street from the cinema, remember? And I told you that I used to come here as a child before it changed owners?"

I did remember. I had been new and intimidated by having Christian Grey deeming to speak to me that I had blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, which had been the newly found apartment I had just rented and was excited about. His calm and easy smile had soothed my nerves and I had had a silly crush on him ever since then. But how did he remember that?

I lifted my eyebrow, disbelieving. "And you remembered that from over a year ago?" I scoffed and then shook my head. "Look that doesn't even matter, what are you doing here, now?" I demanded.

He seemed to swallow and look away, his head turning away from the light. I could have sworn I had seen him blush, but that must have been my mind playing tricks on me. When he spoke he took a hand to the back of his neck as if he were embarrassed.

"I just…" he sighed and looked at me intently. "I just wanted to know why you left."

That simply statement confused me, and I momentarily left my guard down as well as the knife. Standing there in the middle of my apartment with his hand on his neck and that intense look on his eyes I was left speechless. He looked so like a normal guy, a really cute one at that, and not at all the powerful billionaire and CEO that he really was.

"Why I left?" My voice was tinged with disbelief but also confusion. What did he want from me? Or did he expect that I'd stay and do his every whim? "Why would I stay?" I jutted my chin out defiantly, if he thought he could get whatever he wanted from me, take and not give he had another thing coming. "I know you must be used to getting what you want all the time, but I'm not your little sex doll. You can get whatever woman you want, what the hell do you want from me? Or is it some sort of sick game that you like to play when women don't go down to your every whim?"

I expected him to rage or scuff at my words, to storm out of my apartment and go find some other woman that wouldn't give him so much trouble and would be glad to do whatever he wanted.

Instead he just looked at me with hurt in his beautiful face.

"Is that what you think of me?" He let his hand down and took a step back as if he were repulsed by the image I had painted of him. "That I'm some asshole that wants to own people just because I have money? Ana," he ran a hand across his face, trying to put himself together. "What did you even think I was doing when I took you up there? That I just grabbed you, a random girl, to fuck and be disposed of?" He really did look disgusted now, but I was far from understanding. That was exactly what I thought he had done.

"Well… yeah." I admitted, shrugging. "That's pretty much what I thought, what else would it be?"

"My God." He sounded incredulous. "Did you ever stop to think for a moment that I wanted you? Not some random girl that I picked up at the party but the one girl I have gone out of my way to get to know? For fuck's sake I've been at Hyde's office pretty much every day for the last year just hoping I'll ran into you!"

What? No, what he was saying was impossible, every time we had met had been by chance, hadn't it?

"That makes… no sense." I shook my head. "You are the freaking owner; you have to keep tabs on what happens on each department."

He took a step towards me again but this time I didn't stop him, I was too stunned to do anything else but watching him come closer until he stood at less than a feet away. Close enough to touch, but far enough from me not to invade my space.

"Ana, I don't need to go to the offices more than once every six months for the final numbers. The rest is handled by the editor's in chief." His voice was soft, barely more than a whisper but when he looked at me again his eyes were intent, locking me in place. "The only reason I went to your department was to talk to you. I tell you, I think I was giving Jack a heart attack every time I went down there." He added and at that he cracked a grin. "His was the only magazine I visited so often, I think he believes I'm not happy with what he's doing, but at least he is always on his toes."

My shoulders sagged. What he was saying, that Christian had a… crush on me? My God, even just thinking it sounded ridiculous, but I couldn't help to feel a bit of hope surging because of what he was saying.

"So," I said, my face serious but curious. I really wanted to make things clear. "You are saying all the times you went to talk to Mr. Hyde you were just hoping to run into me?"

"Yes." He said it with a smile, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

" _Aaaand,_ why would you do that?"

Now he looked exasperated.

"You are really going to make me do this huh? Alright, I wanted to talk to you because I like you." He said and added. "In case the fact I took you to my office and we fucked didn't make that clear."

I could feel myself blush at the mention of what happened at his office and I was suddenly thankful for the darkness that was the room in.

"So you came here, what? Hoping to get laid again?" I asked honestly curious and I would be lying to myself if I said that the thought of it, of him here, didn't make my heart beat faster.

"No!" He grimaced. "I just- I needed to know why you left all of the sudden without a word." He admitted and the expression on his face looked pained. "I had wanted for a long time for you to look at me the same way I did, and when we finally were together I thought you finally did." He smiled as if it was a pleasant memory until then he grimaced. "But then I came out of the bathroom and you were gone as if nothing had ever happened. I know it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do to come to your house uninvited, and for that I apologize. If I were sober it would never have happened."

My heart sunk as his words took in. This guy I had been crushing on for over a year had wanted to talk to me for a similar time. And now he was here, in my kitchen half drunk and asking me why I had dumped him after what I thought was a one night stand. My heart sank at the sight, I had never wanted to hurt him but it was just that I never thought I was hurting him, only protecting myself. Who in their right mind would think that the guy who could have it all would want you?

"Christian," I said my words sincere. "I never wanted to hurt you. I mean that, it's just that you're my boss and… I never thought you could be interested in me that way. I mean… what do you want to do? Do you want to go out and have drinks or lunch like two regular people?!"

The thought was ridiculous but to my surprise, he smiled.

"That would be a start, yes. How about tomorrow night since you don't have work?"

I was stunned, speechless.

"You are serious." I murmured looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I am." That smile had now turned into a grin.

This was unbelievable.

But then my thoughts from early in the night came back to me. Hadn't I been saying that I wanted to take a chance? To change my life and do something different? Now I had a cute guy here, and not just any guy but Christian fricken Grey, who wanted me. There were so many things that could go wrong, but wasn't this worth taking a chance?

"Ok then." I agreed. He looked stunned.

"Ok, what?" he asked confused.

"I'll go out with you to drinks or lunch."

He was still taken aback as if he thought it wouldn't be this easy but then the biggest smile spread on his face and suddenly looked much, much younger.

"It's a date."

We settled on the details and chose to go for lunch at some place of his choosing. Drinks were tempting but I was afraid that with alcohol again in our system we'd end up doing the same than back in his office. Not that I'm complaining, but I wanted for us to take a shot without having that kind of pressure and a lunch was… well a lunch, nothing had to happen there unless we both wanted to.

After giving me his phone number and promising to come and pick me up tomorrow he finally headed to the door.

"Good night Ana." He said and leaned forward to cast a chaste kiss on my cheek. His breath was hot on my skin and the idea that he was leaving made me want to pull the collar of his shirt and throw him against the couch but I gathered whatever self-control I had and let him go with the promise that I would see him again.

I slept restlessly that night in anticipation of what it was to come, but on the following morning at least I had slept a little not to look like a complete mess.

The power was back on and so I chose the opportunity to put my cellphone to charge as I made breakfast. I ate a bowl of cereals while watching the news and the morning celebrations of the New Year all over the world I finally finished and went to check my cellphone. There were a few missed calls from my parents and Kate, as well as a text from my friend.

She was asking me if I could go pick her up on the airport. I had to check the car before I replied. The night before I had been planning on going to the party on it, but the bastard had died on me, something that happened quite often, and since Kate's car was in the workshop that left only my unreliable buddy. Going into the garage the air was so cold that I was sure the car would just stay frozen on the ground but, to my surprise, he roared to life so I went to pick up Kate from the airport.

I dressed with jeans, a sweater and my coat, but still keeping the lacy underwear determined to make my life change... somehow. As I drove through the heavy traffic toward the airport filled with people who were also looking forward to picking up their loved ones, I thought of what Kate would say that I had a date with Christian Grey. She had been wanting for me to go on dates forever but I never did because I was always working. What would she do now? She certainly wasn't like me who worried about the risks, so dating someone from work wouldn't be a trouble for her, she would find it hot. And Christian? Man, she was going to be happy!

I parked the car and went inside. I found my beautiful friend coming through the gates with even more suitcases than she had taken home, if that was even possible.

"Ana!" She shouted and ran towards me, the suitcases dangerously wobbling with each step.

"Hey!" I said as she threw her arms around me and hugged me as if she hadn't seen me in ages instead of two days. I laughed, but welcomed the embrace; it was no secret that I loved my best friend.

We finally broke apart and went back to the parking lot chatting and laughing about things that had happened with her relatives. Kate's family was huge, unlike mine who consisted of basically two people who were divorced, so hearing about her parents and cousins was always fun. Especially since Kate had given up trying to set me up with her cousin Bryan.

When we were finally on the car and the suitcases in place she asked me how the party had gone. Kate knew I missed my family because of that storm, and how little fond I was of parties. I'm sure she expected for me to scuff and say it had been terrible, like I had done with any other party before.

"Actually.." I said a little smile on my lips. "Something did happen." And I told her everything about Christian. From what we did in his office to how he came to my place and we were going out for lunch in just a couple of hours. I had been so engrossed on my story that I hadn't even turned to look at her until I finished.

I had expected her to laugh or giggle. To jump up and down in excitement like she always did whenever I had a date. Instead she looked devastated.

"You can't be serious." She whispered in disbelief, and the look of her so worried set my heart hammering.

"Why?" I blurted out, even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Honey," she said slowly in the way she always did when delivering bad news. "Christian Grey is engaged."

 **First I'll say that there is NO CHEATING in this story, not from Christian or Ana. It will all be solved.**

 **I know that a lot of you wanted a HEA and it's coming, I just knew that it wouldn't be so easy! There are a lot of obstacles for them that they'll have to work through just like in the book.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
